Software applications in the field of enterprise project portfolio management attempt to integrate all facets of a business including planning, manufacturing, sales, and marketing. As the project portfolio management methodology has become more popular, software applications have emerged to help business managers implement project portfolio management in business activities to provide visibility into the entire portfolio of enterprise programs and projects, while supporting strategic capacity planning and resource allocation based on up-to-date information on skills and availability of the resources. It is desirable that an enterprise project portfolio management tool is capable of leveraging data from base systems without disruption, and can be delivered at an effective and predictable cost.
A Gantt chart may be a useful tool for providing a comprehensive view of the flow of the project. A Gantt chart is a horizontal bar chart, with a horizontal axis representing the total time span of a project, broken down into increments (for example, days, weeks, or months) and a vertical axis representing multiple projects or various tasks that make up the project. Gantt charts may be automatically created using a project management application.